


You're My Everything

by washingDONE



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also john is a minor god, and a dork, gay cuteness, lams (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingDONE/pseuds/washingDONE
Summary: Alexander Hamilton didn't expect to end up in the temple of minor god John Laurens as a human sacrifice.And John Laurens didn't expect his sudden attachment to his supposed sacrifice.





	1. Chapter 1

"Get up, kid." Alex's eyes fluttered open, and he closed them again immediately. Two soldiers stood in front of him, towering over the teen. He clutched a ragged blanket close to his chest, a small source of warmth in the cold alleyway. A hard, armored boot nudged his skinny figure gently.

"He said get up!" The other guard was clearly getting impatient.

Alex sighed, and got up, dropping the blanket to the ground. He reached for the locket around his neck.

"Can I at least keep this?" Alex asked softly. One of the guards had a rough, harsh look. He was about to say no, when the other, more gentle guard spoke.

"Yes."

"We're only supposed to--" The harsh guard started to speak, when he was cut off a second time.

"Damn what we're supposed to do. Just let the kid have it." The other guard growled. He turned his gaze back to Alex.

"No hard feelings, okay?" Alex nodded in understanding. The guard was just doing his job, he could respect that. The guards flanked either side of him, grabbing him by the arms. The one on his left was clearly doing his best to make Alex miserable, gripping his arm tightly and sparing no mercy. The one on his right was using the bare minimum of force; just about enough to keep Alex from running, but not too hard. Alex held his locket tightly, refusing to let go.

He knew exactly why they were taking him. Every full moon, a new person would emerge in the streets, in the arms of two guards.

Some of them struggled, trying to fight what was already set in stone.

Some screamed, cursed, and sobbed while their family looked on in horror.

And others just relaxed, limp and calm. They had come to terms with their fate, and wanted their last moments to be brave. Some of them were even smiling.

Alex felt the eyes of everyone in the village on him, burning holes in his skin. He looked awful. His skin was almost gray with dirt and grime, his hair was tangled and ragged from little to no care, and the tattered fabric that hung off of his body was a sorry excuse for clothing. The guards took a quick route to the castle this time, which was strange.

Most times, they dragged the unlucky victim around the village all morning, as if to prove something to the villagers. They brought him to the palace, and thus his transformation begun. The guards dropped him off in a room full of maids, and left without a word.

Then, the maids got to work. They stripped him clean and plopped him into a tub full of icy water, and started scrubbing him. Alex was positive that the maids had scrubbed a few layers of skin off. One maid raked a brush through his hair, working out all the tangles one by one. It was cruel and unusual torture.

After he had been thoroughly cleaned, he was dressed up in clothes that were far too nice to waste. A man came in to look at him, mainly to gawk and click his tongue at Alex's thin, bare-bone shape. Afterwards, the man picked out a few different outfits, did Alex's measurements (poking at him with pointy needles and choking him to death with tape, basically) and brought out an outfit that truly took his breath away.

Alex admired his reflection with a smile. The dark green suit brought out the bright blue in his eyes, and the white highlights really made the outfit pop.

"You look dazzling, my dear. Shame that you won't live too much longer," The man sighed, and this time, Alex saw something genuine in his eyes. Sadness? "You'd make a handsome prince." Alex tucked his locket under the suit, over his heart. It felt like a secret, something that was his and his alone. The warmth of the metal against his skin brought back the sound of his mother's voice, whispering soothing promises just for his ears.

Five more guards came around for Alex, and escorted him outside. He was placed into a carriage that was filled to the brim with gold and silver charms. Alex stared out the window, eyes flitting over the padlock that was secured over the two doors. Even if he wanted to escape, there was no chance now. He listened to the guards chatting outside, reining the horses and preparing themselves for the long journey.

"...poor kid won't last long, might try to..."

"...cursed god...eating up the kingdom ..." Of course, Alex knew exactly what god the guard was referring to. A minor god that had been the patron god of the Schuyler kingdom, for some time. Its temple was located far outside of the city, in an abandoned cave. The god insisted on sacrifices. Every full moon, one person was to be sacrificed to him. They brought this unlucky fellow to the mouth of a cave, armed with a carriage full of riches to appease the god. It usually helped, and kept him from kidnapping people.

Alex was its next victim, he supposed.

He didn't mind that much. He was far too relaxed for a boy who was going to die soon. Alex waited for the carriage to start moving. The sounds of wheels and hooves on gravel was almost comforting. The grating of gravel, accompanied by the easy bumping of the carriage on an uneven road and the sound of birds chirping eased Alex into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

When he woke up, the sun was barely visible over the horizon. He observed the dazzling pink and orange gradients, and the white slice of sun that was slowly vanishing. It was the first sunset he'd seen in a while, and likely the last.

He watched the sun disappear, and watched the sky turn black and dark. Little stars popped up, pale white freckles on a black canvas. The full moon was the brightest of them all, casting a peaceful glow over everything. After a long time of waiting, watching the moon and the stars revolve around his little slice of earth, the carriage came to a sudden halt.

Alex was lucky that he had a firm grip on the seat; most of the precious treasures were bolted forward. A few vases shattered on the wall. One of the guards outside cursed out loud, and hopped off of the carriage. A sad face peered into the carriage, and mouthed 'Sorry' at him and started to walk back down the path, followed by two more guards. Alex closed his eyes, and waited.

He imagined that his death might be quick. Maybe the god would just kill him and drag the carriage in, adding him to a growing pile of treasure (and bodies). He placed a hand on his chest, where he could feel the locket. His heart beat against it, slow and soothing, and he tried to focus on that feeling. After what felt like an eternity, the carriage started to move again.

Alex heard a sharp whinny, and then the sound of something dropping to the ground. Then, the erratic boom of hooves hitting the ground, getting farther and farther away. Alex took deep breaths. He wasn't scared. He wouldn't be scared. He didn't let himself get scared. A low grunt hit his ears, and the carriage started moving again, though it was obviously being pushed. He wanted to look back out the window to spot the beast, but at the same time, he didn't.

He didn't have a clue what the god would look like. Images came to mind, of mangled masses of fur and scales with hundreds of sharp teeth and claws shaped like knives, ripping into him and tearing him apart. He didn't even notice that he had started shaking until the carriage stopped moving. He cracked one eye open, glancing over at the window.

Pitch black.

The only light that came out was the soft luster of the treasures around him. Then two blue lights, cutting into the darkness. Alex squinted, trying to make heads or tails out of the light.

Then he realized that they were eyes.

They were staring straight into him, seeing past his fears, experiences, and his very soul.

He closed his eyes tightly, but that light still got through. He tried to shut it out. Then the carriage door was open. He could hear the padlock shattering to the ground.

He tried to slow his breathing, tried to concentrate on the sound of his mother's voice, so distant and soft. He felt a warm caress on his cheek, and his breath hitched in his throat. Fingers, drawing against his cheek, down his jaw and across his throat, pausing there for too long. He shuddered at the sensation.

Slowly, he allowed himself to open his eyes. It was too dark to see much. He could see a figure in front of him, clearly taller, hunched over in the carriage. The two lights were still there, where their eyes would be, although not nearly as bright. He couldn't see much. The light illuminated fair skin, with a dotting of freckles, and he could make out curly hair, long and untamed. A halo of curls around the face, and soft, friendly features. A curious expression, aimed directly at him.

"So scared," The figure, who Alex assumed to be the god, spoke. "scared of me?"

It took a moment for Alex to figure out that the creature was talking to him.

"N-No..." Alex murmured. "I mean, maybe? I-I'm not sure,"

"You're not...scared of me?" Alex blinked. The god's eyes had softened, looking almost sad.

"No?" It sounded more like a question than an answer, but Alex had the faintest feeling that he'd said the right thing. A small smile became visible.

Slowly, the god moved his hand away from Alex's face, and got up, walking out of the carriage. He started to walk off, and then turned back, looking at Alex. "Come with me?" The god extended his arm towards him.

He blinked, and considered his choices. He could try to run. Not exactly the best idea, to try and outrun a god. Even if he made it back to the village, what would he do? They would just take him right back in order to earn the god's favor.

Or he could follow the god, wherever he was going. Alex didn't have that much to lose, did he? Life in the village wasn't something he wanted to risk his life for.

So Alex got up and started to follow the god reluctantly, one hand over his heart where the locket was, as thought it would keep him safe. The god lead him into the cave, where a dazzling temple made up all the space. The temple was surrounded by riches of every sort, and with a snap of his fingers, the carriage joined this collection, fitting right in among the lustrous beauties. Alex was amazed by this small show of magic, and had to catch up with the god in his amazement.

He was lead into the temple, which was even more elaborately decorated than the cave. Alex couldn't help but admire the diamond chandeliers and the ten-foot-tall doors. The temple was the size of a mansion, and Alex was brought in the living room.

The god sat himself down on a chair that looked plush and comfy, and looked up at Alex. In the clear lighting of the temple, Alex could make out the god's features, and he certainly liked what he saw.

With a tall, somewhat muscular figure that wasn't too bad to look at, and warm blue eyes that seemed to glow with vibrant color, the god could certainly pass for handsome.

Alex had a guess that for all the freckles there were in the world, this god had most of them. He could see freckles all over his face, splashing over the nose and the cheeks and the neck, and even saw clusters of them peeking out under the sleeves of his shirt and arms, around his fingers and palms. For a god, even a minor one at that, he dressed surprisingly plain. A creme tunic, and simple gray breeches, as well as coal black shoes were all that completed his outfit.

"You can explore if you want...Or you can talk to me. Either way is fine, I guess." Alex blinked, and looked at the god in a peculiar manner.

"You're not going to kill me?" Alex questioned. "I thought..."

"Oh." The god gave him a blank expression. "Do you want me to?"

"No!" Alex burst out. "I mean, don't you sacrifice the sacrifices when you get them? That's what gods do, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then...why haven't you sacrificed the sacrifice yet?" "I used to, but then it got lonely." The god had a bit of a sad look in his eyes, and Alex found himself feeling almost sorry for him. They sat around in an uncomfortable silence for some time, before the god cut it short.

"What's your name?" Alex perked up, and made immediate eye contact.

"Uh, Alexander. My friends call me Alex, though." He added, "At least, they would if I had any."

Alex mentally winced. he probably sounded like an idiot.

"I'm John."

"It's nice to meet you and not be sacrificed by you, John." Alex quirked a smile, and held his hand out. John took it, shaking his hand comfortably.

"Nice to meet you and not sacrifice you, Alex." John replied.

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Alex found himself getting lost in the vastness of the temple. John was usually nearby, but he spent a lot of time in the library and the art gallery. Alex explored every room, more out of boredom rather than curiosity.

John was a man of few words, and wasn't exactly the best conversation partner. The only thing John insisted on was that Alex didn't leave the cave. Other than that, he was free to explore.

Alex didn't really mind that he wasn't allowed to leave the cave. The temple itself was huge, and had plenty to do and explore. John tried to cook with varying levels of success, with little help from Alex (who couldn't cook if he tried). Overall, things were relatively okay.

The real trouble started when Alex woke up one morning and his locket was _gone._

He didn't bring attention to it, at first.

He tried to get through breakfast (burnt scrambled eggs that made an uncomfortable crunch when he bit into them) without alerting John. He paced around the house, retracing his steps from the day before.

The library, the gallery, the dining room...No matter where he looked, he just couldn't find it.

John gave him a questioning look when he spotted Alex peering under one of the tables at the library.

Alex was near sprinting down the halls, towards the living room, and passed John. John was walking at a much more leisurely pace, eyes on something in his hands.

Alex didn't think much of it, but halfway down the hall, he stopped. He remembered seeing a chain dangling from John's fingertips as he passed him. He froze.

Anger started rising up, until all he saw was red.

"What're you holding?!" Alex hissed, storming into the gallery. John was sitting on one of the benches, eyes still concentrated on something in his left hand. John looked up, the faintest hint of surprise on his face.

"Pardon?" John questioned.

"Is that mine?" Alex tried to be calm, he tried. He couldn't keep the fury out of his voice. He recognized the locket now, hanging from John's hand. He wanted to reach out and snatch it.

"This?" John held up the locket, and swung it to one side experimentally. It nearly fell out of his hands. Alex reached out for it.

"Yes, that. Give it back." Alex grabbed for it, and came up empty. John had tossed the locket from one hand to another, staring at it idly. Alex felt all the energy draining out of him suddenly. He was tired, exhausted nearly, and just wanted his locket back. He didn't notice the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Please,"

"It's that important?" John asked. Alex stared at him, dead serious.

"Yes."

"Here, then." John tossed the amulet to him. He almost sobbed in relief, and clutched it close to heart.

"I don't get it," John continued. "It's just a piece of jewelry, isn't it? Why does it have so much emotional importance to you?" Alex found himself unable to answer John for a few minutes.

"It was a gift." Alex murmured, voice soft and gentle. "My mother gave it to me on my ninth birthday. Before..." He fell short, and paused to take a shaky breath.

"Before, what?" John inquired, a curious expression on his face.

"Before I lost everything that ever mattered to me." Alex whispered. The two of them wallowed in their own painful silence for a good amount of time.

"I'm sorry." John apologized, sounding so real and genuine that Alex believed it. "I did not realize that this necklace was as important as it was. Do you mind me asking one more thing?" Alex nodded quietly, slipping the locket around his neck.

"What did you lose?"

"I already said...everything. I lost my mother, my home, my brothers...I lost it all." When Alex looked up, John was giving him a confused look.

"A home cannot be lost. Keys or a book, you can lose those. But an entire house...?" Alex laughed bitterly.

"I didn't lose track of my home. It was taken away from me, along with everything else I ever cared about." Alex didn't mean for his voice to sound as harsh as it did. He got up, leaving John alone and deep in thought. One thing was for sure; he was going to keep a very close eye on the few possessions he had from now on.


	2. Demonstrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sees Alex's unhappiness, and tries to fix it the only way he knows how, with the help of a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i did nOT expect all the positive feedback, tysm  
> here's chapter 2 for all u cinnamon rolls.  
> hit me up on tumblr  
> the-devil-wears-purple

John sat in the library, flipping through book after book. He tried picking up a book on human behavior, but that hardly explained anything to him. The next few books were about loss and grievance. That didn't really help, but it provided a bit of a light for him. Alex's behavior worried him, to say the least. A mix of blind rage and painful sadness, that he didn't really understand. Maybe Alex just wasn't a very happy person, but John wanted to change that.   
He found an old book that clearly hadn't been touched in years. He brushed a thick layer of dust off of the cover, and read it aloud.   
"7 ways to make someone happy today. Maybe this will work." John murmured to himself, opening the book. He flipped through a few pages, absorbing the content word by word.   
**1\. Smile frequently.**  
"Uh, John? Is something wrong?" Alex questioned. John beamed at him happily. His smile stretched past his cheeks, looking unnatural and strange.   
"Of course not. Why would it be?" John questioned. His face hurt from grinning so much. Maybe this was a bad idea...  
"You're a little..." Alex tried to reach for the right words.   
"Forget it." He muttered.   
John faltered, smile falling short.   
**2\. Help them carry something.**   
John lurked around the hallways, waiting for Alex to pass by. When he finally did, he was carrying two books, to John's delight. John walked out to meet Alex.  
"Hey Alex!" John greeted. Alex blinked, and smiled.   
"Hi, John." Alex replied cheerfully.   
"Need help, uh, carrying that?" John asked. Alex stared at his hands.   
"Oh, these? No, it's fine." Alex replied politely.   
"No, I insist!" John tried. Alex looked back at the books in his hands, which barely weighed that much.   
"If you say so, sure." Alex handed the books off to John, who took them eagerly.   
**3\. Pick them flowers.**  
John muttered curses under his breath, brushing the dirt off of his pants. He held the bouquet in both hands, and walked into the library, where Alex was poring over some novel.   
"Alex! I got you something." Alex looked up, and nodded at John, who thrust the daisies in his face.   
"O-Oh..." Alex looked at the flowers, and took them from John's hands. His nails were caked with dirt. The roots were still hanging off of the daisies, and Alex smiled excitedly.   
"I love them!" He said enthusiastically, holding the flowers close to his chest. And John could see that he meant it. His heart swelled.   
**4\. Tell them a funny joke.**  
"What's the herb that cures all ills?"   
"What the hell--John, it's the middle of the night!"   
"Thyme."   
"I--Okay, that one's funny, why are you up so late?!"  
 **5\. Give a free hug.**   
John and Alex were carrying on a normal conversation about the merits of owning a turtle as a pet (Alex came to find out that John had several, roaming around the house and biting things).   
Alex certainly didn't expect a pair of warm arms to wrap around him, squeezing him tightly. He blinked, and looked over at John with pure shock in his eyes, and even more confusion.   
"I..." Alex fell at a loss for words.   
John pulled away just as quickly as he'd come, and continued the conversation as though nothing had happened.   
Alex couldn't help but miss the feeling of those arms around him.   
**6\. Tell them that you love them.**  
Alex was sifting through the library when he saw John walk in, drop a book onto a table, and walk out as quickly as he'd come.   
Alex looked over, and his eyes kept returning to the book he'd dropped.   
He walked over to it, and picked it up, examining the cover.   
"7 ways to make someone happy today." Alex read the title to himself, and started flipping through the pages.   
"Smile frequently...Help them carry something...Tell them a funny joke..."   
As he read some of the pages, it all started to make sense. John's weird behavior, and some of the odd things he'd been doing lately seemed to be based around this.   
It warmed Alex's heart, in a way. John was trying to make him happy; his motives were entirely pure.   
"I've got to ask him about this." Alex muttered, closing the book and holding it tightly.   
"John?" John looked up at Alex, who stood at the doorway of the living room, a book clutched to his chest.   
"What is it?" John asked.   
"Can I ask you about something?" Alex questioned.   
"Oh, sure. What is it?" Alex sat down next to him, and tried to hide the book title.   
"You know I'm happy as is, right?" Alex asked.   
"Huh?"   
"I found this in the library. You left it there, I think." Alex showed John the book. John looked at it for a moment, and recognized it instantly.   
"I suppose I did." John replied.  
"Were you trying to make me happy?" Alex inquired.  
"Isn't it obvious?" John answered bluntly.   
"That's...really sweet." Alex said, more to himself than anything. "I don't think anyone's ever done something like that for me before."   
"I suppose I'm the first, then." John mused.  
"Yeah," Alex added, because he didn't really know what to say.   
**7\. Show them that you love them as much as you can. A kiss, a hug, and a loving reminder should suffice.**  
"You missed one on the list." Alex added. John gave him a look that he couldn't really read.   
"And which one was that?" John asked.   
Alex bit his bottom lip, and crawled towards John until there was little distance between the two.  
"I think you'll get it better if I show you."   
And then their lips were connected, and John hardly missed a beat. Alex felt one hand in his hair, tugging on the locks gently.   
Kissing John felt so new, so different. Alex knew exactly what was going to happen, and he knew exactly what to do, but everything still felt new and fresh. The two of them broke apart for no reason other than for air, a thin string of saliva keeping them together.   
For a few moments, they just sat there, panting and gasping for breath, far too close for platonic. Alex wrapped his arms around John's neck, nuzzling him lovingly, and murmured, "I love you."   
"I don't get it," John said, a smile quirked on the corners of his lips. "I think I need another demonstration."   
Alex was more than happy to give John a second demonstration.

And a third.

And a fourth. 

And many, many more. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there's going to be a chapter 2, i'll upload it tomorrow i swear  
> hope ya liked it


End file.
